


Caricias en cualquier lado

by the_hood



Series: 30 Días de JayDick [2]
Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Childhood, M/M, Parenthood, Thomas is a cute baby, jaydick fathers, so much love
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-19 02:54:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13114485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_hood/pseuds/the_hood
Summary: —Eso lo saco de ti. —El más alto río y beso varias veces la mejilla de su hijo y este solo bufo, rodando un poco para abrazarse a él.—Hey mocoso, tu dada también es mío.





	Caricias en cualquier lado

Los domingos en Blüdhaven eran bastante tranquilos, aunque bien se sabía que aquella era la segunda ciudad con más vandalismo en el país. Gotham llevando la cabeza; por esa razón él y Jason habían decidido llevar a Thomas allí. Sí, ajá. No era la mejor opción pero simplemente ninguno de ellos podía dejar aquel trabajo de vigilantes.

Además, Thomas tenía un año de edad y podían dejarlo con una niñera en las noches o uno de ellos quedarse (Sobretodo Jason pues Haven seguía siendo  _su_  ciudad).

Como sea, la pequeña familia había decidido quedarse haciendo pereza en cama. Thomas ya sabía gatear... aunque sabía bien que para su edad, debería de caminar, e incluso decir algunas cosas.

"Debe de ser por la forma en la que nació." Le recordaba su pareja, por lo que solo podía aceptar que estuviese aprendiendo de a poco.

—Agh. —El niño llevo uno de sus juguetes a su boca y dejo que sus ojos vagaran en lo que hacía. Sabía que estaba perdiéndose parte de la maratón de los Simpson, pero, le gustaba observar a su hijo.

Fue en ello que sintió como los dedos de Jason jugaban con su cabello y capto su atención, ahora viendo sus ojos verdes opacos. Sonrió y se estiro solo un poco para juntar sus labios. 

 

 

Entonces un proyectil cayó en medio, obligándolos a apartarse. El bebé gateo hasta ellos con el ceño fruncido y se hizo en medio de los dos —Pequeño celoso.

—Eso lo saco de ti. —El más alto río y beso varias veces la mejilla de su hijo y este solo bufo, rodando un poco para abrazarse a él.

—Hey mocoso, tu dada también es mío.

Y ocurrió lo impensable: Thomas le dio una mirada dura (aunque demasiada tierna para él), muy parecida a la que Jason daba cuando alguna chica o chico le coqueteaba a él.

Sin duda alguna, eran padre e hijo. 


End file.
